Midnight Academy
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: Love, Hate, Secrets, Weapons, a little war between the Ikuto and the guys and Amu and the girls; now make Amu's life a lot more interesting. A new life for Amu awaits at the world renown Midnight Academy. And to make things better we have Spies, evil villains with terrible evil laughs, and a hell of a lot more fun. Read and Enjoy, you'll love it trust me ;
1. Enrolment

Captivating  
Chapter: 1

Haruka: Hello... Hi. I just put these stories back up a nd I'm going to take them down and then back up because Now I hope you enjoy this story and please do comment/review and enjoy :)

**Haruka: I don't have any better title names so please send me some choices and yours might be the one I use**

(Ps. I used to be more frequent here on F. ..so maybe some of you remember me...)

Hi people this is my first story ever, sooo, I'm going to start off with the simple stuff.  
(this was my first story but, I quit fanfiction, took off all of my stories and now I'm editing them.)

Captivating, heart breaking thieves

Summary 1. Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko are all best of friends since primary school. (They were and still are and will be) the hottest at their school; boys would confess and ask them to be their girl friends 5 times a day.  
And they will be in their new school to.

They all gotten accepted in to Midnight Gakuen (Gakuen=academy) (midnight Gakuen is a school where you stay overnight)

Midnight Gakuen is a school for rising stars or stars entering the world they need 2 out of 4 areas to pace the entry scholarship.

Then there are people who use a ton of money to get in.

Ikuto, kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, is THE wildcat's basket ball team.

This is a story about a secret agent school; it actually is a normal school in the day but in the afternoon it becomes a school to teach the best agent teenagers in the world.

(This is like an agent story and school story hope you likey XD)

Note: all the girls are going to be 16 and the boys 17

Haru: Okay let get this clear first specialties are for the agent school got it?

Amu: kk come on-nnn

Haru: kk and ya know if ya talk like that to Ikuto He will REALLY like it!

Amu: ...eh?

( Just to let ya know everyone is good at music and sports)

Amu Hinamori

Age: 16

Specialties: guns, traps, (those two are her best) ALL) Talent: culinary, music, sports, dancing, and Art

Family: Midori Hinamori (Amu's mother), Amu's father (can't remember his name), Ami (her little sister who will be 9 in this story)

Utau Hoshina

Age: 16

Specialties: stealth, Mechanical and weapons) Talent: music, sports and dancing

Family: her mom and her dad

Rima Mashiro

Age: 16

Specialties: Mechanical, Air craft and Weapons) Talent: music and sports

Family: mom and dad

Yaya Yuiki

Age: 16

Specialties: weapons,) Talent: music, sports, and dance

Family: Tsubasa he also will be 9 (her younger brother), mom, and her dad

Nadeshiko A.k.A Naddy Fujisaki

Age: 16

Specialties: weapons and stealth) Talent: Music, Sports, and Dance

Family: Nagihiko (her brother), her mom, and dad (if they do have a dad)

BOYS (all boys are 17)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 17

Specialties: All (meaning he can do all of the things listing out through my chapters) Talent: Music, Sports

Family: utau, mom, dad,

Kukai Souma

Age: 17

Specialties: defence and weaponry) Talent: Music and Sports

Family: his brothers (can't remember all their names so forgive me) his mom and dad

Nagihiko a.k.a Nagi Fujisaki

Age: 17

Specialties: weapons and stealth) Talent: Music, Sports, and Dance

Family: Naddy, his mom and dad

Kairi Sanjo

Age: 17

Specialties: Hacking, computer and defence.) Talent: Music, Sports and Economics

Family: his sister, his mom and dad

On with the story!

One night under a sakura tree

Nagi: Haruka-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or any of the characters

Ikuto's POV

I was doing, yet again, another mission for Midnight Academy. It was that I had to kill this traitor who thought that they could take Midnights Academy info to the government and get themselves a huge sum of money.

Haru's (he he... I have my own POV) POV

Here let me explain. Midnight Academy is a famous and very rich school, they have info on everything even the government doesn't have some of these things. The government wants these things also badly that they send in spies and such to TRY and get the info, none of them really actually got the info to them .losers!

Well, anyways the government pays them enough money to enrol into this school 4 times so people do it all the time. But most of them start liking their jobs at midnight Academy so they stop spying and just plain old work for us, Creepy? Yes.

Ikuto's POV

...

Found him. I was jumping branch from branch in the forest surrounding the school. The forest was for protection against these spies and etc.

As I swung to another branch I jumped off and slashed the guy in the back when he was right under me with a blade the headmaster gave me with the school symbol on the handle. A black and white swan engraved under the full moon.

The guy fell to the ground without any blood splattering.

I have been learning here at the academy for as long as I can remember but the funny thing is I remember that I only came here after some accident from home happened, or was it at someone else's home?.

I called a special team to take care of the body for me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(Time elapse)

Again another boring day at school, so many Uninteresting things to look at, it all bored me. Even though this school is a school for rising stars, I've been here long enough to get bored of it, even though I was here only for my whole life I got bored with it in 3 days since I ever came to this school, it is always the same thing, school in the morning, mission in the night, then it keeps on repeating.

(Sounds like he doesn't look at things... because this school isn't all it's cracked up to be.)

XxX

Amu's POV

Rima, Nedeshiko, Utau, Yaya and I opened our envelope which held our answers to the scholarship exam...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" we all screamed together

Here are the results to the girls tests

Amu's

Cutlery-100% out of the average 86%-92%- Honour student Average -93%-99%

Dancing- 95% out of the average of 83%-89%- Honour student average-90%-99%

Sports-100% out of the average of 82%-92%-honour student Average-93%-100%

Music-96% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average-96%-100%

Art-100% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average-96%-100%

Utau's

Cutlery-94% out of the average 86%-92%- Honour student Average -93%-99%

Dancing- 99% out of the average of 83%-89%- Honour student average-90%-99%

Sports-95% out of the average of 82%-92%-honour student Average93%-100%

Music-100% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average 96%-100%

Art-100% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average 96%-100%

Yaya's

Cutlery-94% out of the average 86%-92%- Honour student Average -93%-99%

Dancing- 92% out of the average of 83%-89%- Honour student average-90%-99%

Sports-94% out of the average of 82%-92%-honour student Average93%-100%

Music-98% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average 96%-100%

Naddie's

Cutlery-98% out of the average 86%-92%- Honour student Average -93%-99%

Dancing- 100% out of the average of 83%-89%- Honour student average-90%-99%

Sports-99% out of the average of 82%-92%-honour student Average93%-100%

Music-98% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average 96%-100%

Rima's

Cutlery-94% out of the average 86%-92%- Honour student Average -93%-99%

Dancing- 92% out of the average of 83%-89%- Honour student average-90%-99%

Sports-94% out of the average of 82%-92%-honour student Average-93%-100%

Music-99% out of the average of 89%-95%- honour student average-96%-100%

Acting-100% out of the average of 90%-95%- honour student average-96%-99%

Note: the reason why some of the ratings only go up to 99% is because no one scored higher than that in their test. (plus some of the teachers are stingy)

We soon got over that and looked at the bottom of the paper saying all of us got the scholar ship.

In the bottom of the package there was a key. A key for everyone in fact; we stared at the door numbers that were written on a piece of paper, all the pieces of paper said dorm full moon the rooms were.

Amu's-room-105- across from- Utau's-room-110

Rima's-room-106 –across from- Nedeshiko's-room- 1o9

Yaya's-room-107-across from- closet

NOTE: room 108 is a closet, sorry for any inconvenience: (at the end of each note had that little note plastered there)

"Wait a second, this piece of paper says that some boys share the other half of the dorm!" shouted Utau, her face was kind of pink

What no way...we shared a dorm... a co-ed dorm..."Nooooo!" I screamed so hard, my mom knocked on the door of my room asking if we were alright..."yes, we're fine mom..." I called back to her

Mom went back down the stairs after that.

"Ah... Who cares...? WE got accepted to the school of our dreams!" called Yaya

We all grinned at each other...

"YESSSSS" we all yelled


	2. New School

**Captivating**  
**Chapter 2 - New School -**

Normal POV

The next day the girls all got their uniform.

All of them met up at the park all wearing the uniform

They all made plans for the start of their first day of school, which was tomorrow.

xXx

Amu's POV

We got to our dorm, full moon; we went inside and unpacked our things in our rooms. We soon went to my room so we can plan out what we were going to do but just when Utau came back with some drinks; there were some guy's right behind her, one with blue hair who got my intention.

"yo. How's it going?" asked the blue haired boy

Kukai's POV (A little bit before)

We walked in to the dorm to find a blonde pigtailed girl going up the stairs with juice in her hands.

She had long blonde pigtails; such shiny hair enchanted me, her Boobs were great, they were a C-cup. She was completely my type

"yo watch `ya doing girlie" I asked. The girl stared at me like I was some awful smelly bug "hi...I'm guessing you're the guys who are living in this dorm with us" she stated quite bluntly

"And I'm going to my friends right now to get them something to drink" she nodded to the drinks in her hands

``here, how about we all meet together and get to know each other a bit`` I asked in my romantic voice

The girl didn`t go red but I saw a little pink in her cheeks as she heard that

"ummm...sure...anyways my name is Utau Hoshina" she smiled

xXx

Ikuto's POV

We went up the stairs and opened room 105's door which lead us to a pinkette, Blondie, Red head, and a girl with purple hair.

The pinkette was expressly attractive. She had the body of a super model, Hour-glass figure, nice long slender legs, and she was at least a C-cup on the verge to D-cup. I decided right then and there that if she was a model she had to be a Victoria Secret model.

The first thing I said was "yo. How's it going?" my usual standard greeting

They were all silent for a while then the pinkette spoke up "hi. My name is Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu. Over there is Yuiki Yaya" she pointed to the red head "Mashiro Rima" she pointed to the short little girl with long wavy blonde hair "and that is Fugisaki Nedeshiko..." she pointed to the purple haired girl

Next up was the purple haired girl "good morning nii-san" she waved past us to Nagihiko. or known to us as, Nagi. He waved back

Normal POV

"Ahh! There's 2 Naddies" screamed Yaya

"Calm down Yaya-chan" Amu tried to settle Yaya

"That's Nagihiko or Nagi, Naddy's older brother by one year...okay, Yaya?" asked Amu

"N-Naddy's brother?... OHHH yeah we met ya before!" exclaimed Yaya

xXx

After some odds/natural things like Ikuto being Ikuto, he starts bugging Amu, she hits him and now...

"Okay I think everyone is hungry, how about I go make something" asked Amu looking for an excuse to get out of the room

"Yeah Amu-chi's cooking!" exclaimed Yaya

"Awesome Amu's Cooking is Awesome" Rima said softly

"What's with Amu's cooking?' asked Kukai

"What's up...? Her cooking is like a 5 star restaurants cooking, that's what's up!" exclaimed Yaya and Nagi

The guys stared at Nagi

"Howed ya know that?" asked the guys to Nagi

Nagi went pale as he recalled that horrifying memory.

"ha-ha" chuckled Amu outside the door it seemed like she listened to the conversation

"Well that's because, me and the girls went and had a shopping spree with our moms for cake mixes and my one was the best, plus the cooking skill I just HAD naturally were awesome ya know?"giggled Amu

"That still doesn't explain why Nagi knows what your cooking tastes like Amu-Chan" said Ikuto

"What the f-ing hell! Why the hell did you say my name like that!" Amu landed a punch right into Ikuto's face but it hurt like hell when she did that, like she was hitting pure stone and iron.

"Holy F!" screamed Amu

"What? What happened!" cried Rima in a very protective pose against Ikuto.

Rima had kind eyes to Amu but a glint in her eyes that said I'll kill you if you come near Amu you damn Cat

(Rima dubbed Ikuto as Cat because he was so cat like with Amu and everyone else you know the story of the charas and Ext, but this time Rima's the first to call him cat. lol)

Ikuto ignored Rima and went up to Amu trying to say something ang help her it seemed, but before he could put his hand on her .She sent him something that was worst of all the cold, flooding into your blood stream and ripping you apart from the inside, your skin going Pale as you call for help in a barren waste land.

Her stare has so cold and such a CLEAR message in it everyone knew it even if they were 1 mile away

That message was "don't you dare go near me or else I will cut you up into little pieces then use a machine gun to mush all your parts together and flying"

Ikuto backed a little then he remembered that he was a 'captain', the most highly ranked spy in the whole Academy; he was not going to retreat like that...

He shrugged then walked out of the room muttering "I was only trying to help her...Damn"

Ikuto's POV

Jeez that was not any better than walking out arms rose in surrender to one of those traitors

He sighed and went to watch a TV program that was about... cats...

Normal POV

Rima took Amu to the kitchen which was right next to the TV room, so they had to pass Ikuto.

Rima put some ice on Amu's hand and went to get Naddy to help Amu with the food.

(Rima knew Amu wouldn't stop doing something unless she was hospitalized and forbidden from doing whatever it was.)

Naddy soon came down to help Amu with the food and by then Amu's hand was feeling soooo much better.

Naddy asked everyone what they wanted so she brought a list down to Amu and they started making

CRÈME CARAMEL

Sushi

Tempura and Ramen

Spicy stuff

Something chocolate, fish and milk

(You can tell or guess who ordered what lol)

xXx

Everyone came down for their food

"oh... Yes Hinamori- san you didn't finish what you were saying about Nagi earlier" said Tadase with his kingly aura which kind of ticked off Amu

"ahh yeah this is what happened..."

(I'm going to use this for the past thingy and any ways Amu is telling the story at the same time so there)

In the past

We were 9 years old...

"Come on darlings were done shopping for the cake ingredients" called our moms

We all went back to Naddy's house to use the kitchen there

Our moms were having a bake sale this weekend and they wanted us to make some ourselves but we had to get someone truthful

Nagi was the most truth there was we could get, so we announced that we will try all of our cakes

We didn't have his permission though so when I/Amu was out the girls meaning Rima and Utau made a plan to capture him.

Ya see we were all very strong had awesome agility and lots of other amazing gizmos and such so it was too easy to capture Nagi

They tied him to a chair and didn't let me see him until I was done my cake and done everything else

When I got to give him my cake, which I was last

I saw him tied to a chair and crying, it unsettled me so I kind of "turned on" my friends and screamed at them, then took a knife I had keep hidden in my shirt for "emergencies" and sliced through the rope in one go

I gave I tiny piece of cake to Nagi but he wouldn't eat it, so Rima feed it to him Mouth to mouth

Nagi loved it and his face looked like he just landed on cloud nine, perhaps the kiss intensified it, but either way my cooking is superb

The next day his mom had to go to work early and Naddie was at a dance camp for 2 weeks and he need someone to prepare his bentous for lunch so I volunteered to do that and then he got addicted to my cooking...

"Well that's about it" said the girls at the same time

The boys were shocked but of course Nagi had a bit of pink on his cheeks when I said Rima fed him mouth to mouthing h little bit about "kiss intesifications"

Ikuto's POV

"So... you had a knife in your blouse, why?" I said

"Well actually, my dad was in the army and then came back home and took up being a famous photographer and my mom's a agent of the FBI so they told me to keep myself safe with a swift army knife I carry every where even now. It is in my pocket" Amu said with no emotion showing anywhere in her features.

She then smiled innocently and giggled and said "maybe that is a bit weird for a nine year old"She giggled and she laughed a bit and started talking and the others commenting on her story

But all that wasn't going to last long enough for me...

Man was her giggle sooo cute...wait what the hell am I thinking CAPTAINS are NOT supposed to have love/lovers/love intrests in their eyes or they will get hurt unless they had agent training

Suddenly Amu's cell phone rang. All the girls' faces went blank to. How ...weird

"Hello" Amu said in a business, hot kind of voice

There was a long pause. The girls' faces tensed

"Okay... we'll be there shortly" said Amu

Amu hung up the phone and said that she and the other girls had to go

The girls left the dorm and started to run when most people wouldn't be able to see them, but I could, with me being an agent we were told of the power of our special gene within the agents' leader, , and then we were gifted with the R character.

Amu's POV

When I was talking on the phone the "ring master" asked if we could come down and check out a case for him...A big one that involves a massive killing spree...

The girls and I started running when we were sure that the boys couldn't see us anymore and made our way to the rendezvous point where transportation was supposed to pick us up...

xXx

You see me and the other girls were trained in all kind of things some are different some are not but still we've got the power to protect ourselves and to do many other things, you see we joined this school to upgrade our skills and to practise and get an education we also joined the agent team called "ring Master" ...my thoughts were cut off when I saw a black helicopter come down from the sky

A rope ladder dropped down to the ground I got on and started my way up the ladder, the others right behind me.

xXx

When we got to the base we were greeted by...NO WAY!...Ikuto and the other guys...

Ikuto's POV

When the girls left like that I knew something was up...it was my senses screaming that their up to something.

We all went up to Amu and the other girls' rooms' room to investigate... I was having an itching feeling that why they left had something to do with RM

We found some things some girls' should not have

Guns club of the month under her pillow

Behind her clothes in her closet was a snippier gun, laser gun, machine gun, knifes, blades, and a favourite of my is the glove with hidden knives is it...but one was missing...

The only thing I could think of that she and the other girls were on squad "ring master" only he would make these weapons with the insignia of a Joker and bowling pins

There were thousands of squads but the thing was ... why the hell, did Amu have to be on MY squad!

Soon enough I realized something...what part did she play in the squad...If she was with me I could do anything I wanted with her... A smirk played on my lips

but before I could think any longer I got a phone call...perfect it was Ring Master

He wanted me and the squad to meet some new members and I was pretty sure who they were.

xXx

I saw Amu and the others jump out of their helicopter, landing right under the Sakura tree which brought painful memories back to me but they were all jumbled up like a puzzle.

I strode over to the girls.  
Amu and the rest of the girls mouths open in to an O shape which was partly of the beautiful scene ahead of them... a cloud of sakura petals covered the space in between us.

Quickly they went back to all business mode after the sakura petals fell down to the ground and cleared our view of each and every one of us. "What are you doing here?" asked Amu in her business, hot N Feminine voice, but there was some doubt and terror mixed in that voice as well..

**...Happy ending...**

**!This story is NOT over!**

**Or is it...**

**Tis story is so random I don't know if I want to continue**

**Maybe if I get some reasonable amount of reviews ne?**

**(Uniform pics on my home page... they will be soon.)**

**(he-he, Rima loves Amu like a sister in this story)**


	3. Sora

Captivating

Chapter 3 - Sora -

Haruka: Hello... Hi. I just put these stories back up. Now I hope you enjoy this story and please do comment and enjoy :)

***I do not own Shugo chara

Recap

Quickly they went back to all business mode after the sakura petals fell down to the ground, "what are you doing here?" asked Amu in her business Hot voice, but there was some doubt and terror mixed in her voice to..

End of Recap

Amu's POV

This can NOT be right Ikuto and the guys are spies, like PRO spies! They're our senpai's now!...I can't believe it, when that happened...

(Past)

"ahh..Seems that you know each other" chuckled, a masked man who just suddenly jumped out of the... sky!

"Who are you?" asked the girls so fiercely it stunned the guys for a quick second and the man who practically flew through the sky

"Ah. So sorry how rude of me to not mention my name. "Ring master" that's my name and the name you will call me or boss, boss is a good one" Grinned "Ring Master" ear to ear

xXx

Ring master brought us into a huge building at least 44 stories high that was apparently right behind the boys, but it was in a cloaking device so we didn't see it at first.

He introduced the guys as the BEST agents and spies he ever had and that he was going to match us up to the people who could teach us well. The things they were going to teach us was our majors of what we were best at. As time passed everything started to blur. Wha Ring Master was saying started to seem irrelevant and his words turned into Blah Blah and Blah...

Suddenly the words Ring master said next woke them ou of some I their daze. "and these are the pairings. You all will be with each other for quite some time, please do get along"

As the groups looked up a the virtual screen that popped up in front of Ring Master as he floated on his hover board in front of them.

***Pairings***

Amu-Ikuto

Yaya-Kairi

Utau-Kukai

Rima-Nagi

Naddy-Tadase

Ring Master told us to go to the training rooms and practice some basics with our partners

Everyone went in to these rooms where you could train and get their "R character". Ikuto and I went into a room with...thousands of guns. I slowly went in aware of the weird, cat boy behind me.

I suddenly felt a warm breath of air on my neck which set a chill down my spine

Holly shit! He is way too close for comfort!

Then the cat boy's presence and heat touching me went away as I took a foot forward, then I saw the machine that was going to give my 'R character'

Of course I had to do a TEST.

They were all simple questions but they projected many of my aspects. What I was like how my inner character was formed to what I am now.

After the test the machine started configuring my character I went and started to chose a gun I liked. Checking the barrels, grips, the caliber of the guns, I started to load new bullets into the magazine. My choice of gun? Simple a Barret M82 or you may also know it as a Barret 50 cal.

I ran off with my new lovely gun and went to the firing room and started shooting it with mad force. The next thing I knew was Ikuto coming over telling me we had to leave because our time was up and I had to go with him to the "mission room to let the others know what next we have to deal with then after some things we get to go to missions.

Well actually what was the next thing I knew was that Ikuto helped me get some amazing shots by helping me adjust. Then I zoned back into my little world.

When we arrived at the stupid place that was only several dozen freaking stories off the ground! They say it's one of their lowest levels and yes 10 stories? Short? HAHAHAHA ...omg I'm going to start having to get rid of my fear of heights because this has 50 stories in total!

When we got inside the room which was HUGE we were greeted by the master himself, Ring Master.

"So what are we here for?" Rima asked not so very pleasantly.

"Well that's simple, first is I want you all to train the lovely lasses in the feild. and it's a pretty hard mission the "crimson flower" is involved"

We went also very quite when he said "crimson flower" I didn't really get why, but I do know it's some foe that is probably threatening the school or something... But there was something about it that triggered a memory... do I know this Crimson flower?...

"okay now everyone please go to the next room over there where your other part of your group is."

xXx

Normal POV

Amu and Ikuto went to the other mission room, which is on the 10th floor of the building and 3rd door to the right when you get outside the elevator.

The room was HUGE, as one would aspect from the super rich company.

There they saw a man or should I say a guy who was the exact same age as Ikuto, he looked like Ikuto but this guy had Red hair. When that guy turned around suddenly a shriek was heard an then a "Sora-kun!" cried a pinkette, but of course it was Amu.

Amu ran up to the red haired boy and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. While that was happening Ikuto's eyes glared at the couple before him as they hugged each other with massive force. While the rest of the group wondered who was the guy who looked like Ikuto but had red hair, who was supposedly named Sora. Yet there were grins on the girls because they knew something... but what?

Then the red haired boy picked up Amu in bridal style, which normally Ikuto would do that but...Sora had her this time...Amu giggled as Sora picked her up and walked over to the gang.

This time he cleared his voice and started to speak "hello. My name is Amakawa Sora. Child hood friend of Amu; I'm the first captain in the Silver moon group."

"Okay. everyone this mission is about the Crimson Flower. They stole the sacred heart of Neptune which gives Group Neptune their changing powers." "And I'm sorry everyone only Sora's team will go because I need the girls to learn how to do their changing chara, so go to sleep and go to school tomorrow." They all understood but they didn't at the same time so they just did as they were told.

Haruka: I know nothing about guns do I tried my best at making it up as I Went along and stole some stuff from my video games :'(

Ok. Now to answer some questions that may pop up.

Sora looks completely like Ikuto but you just have to Change the hair color to crimson red.

Now the groups kinda confuse people I'm supposing ?

Now the school is one big organization: midnight gakuen academy

That organization is broken down into 3 groups with 10 or less people in them.

The groups are called:

-Silver moon

-Neptune

-full moon

.

Those groups are also the names of 3 of the 10 dorms in the academy.

The seven other dorms are normal dorms with the brilliant people who attend the academy live in them.

The 3 dorms named after the groups are the places where the groups live.

I think that's it for now.

I need 2 more review or the next chappie

And 1 of them have to be ideas for the next chappie or what I should do and ext.

YOU

KNOW

YOU WANT

TO

CLICK THAT

BUTTON

i KNOW YOU

WANT TO

LEAVE

ME

A

COMMENT


	4. Oh Bring It On, Bitch

**Captivating**

**Chapter 4 - Oh Bring It On, Bitch -**

The next day-Normal School hours

**AMU'S POV**

I ran to my locker to see my schedule on my favourite style paper clipped to the inside door of my locker. The 1st thing on my schedule was... Poetry class!

I grinned a cheeky smile as turned away from my locker and I slowly started walking to the class room thinking of what the day would be like.

My smile disappeared as I rubbed the sides of my rib cage feeling itchy by the bandaging I wrapped my chest in today so I didn't stand out to much from all the other students, but I think I made them a bit to tight today as it really hurt my chest. Did I grow again or something I wondered. Oh please no, because that means I would have used to little wrap and that would explain why my chest hurt like crazy...

Thinking back to Poetry class I grinned real hard, why?

I rocked at poetry. but the thing was last night Ikuto was teasing her again and finally she and Utau and Rima decided to cause war on Nagi and Ikuto and Kukai. They maybe our sempai's in our elite night classes but that didn't make them any older than us. we were in the same grade and some of us were in the exact same class. We were going to wage war on those guys and I was sure they would react back right at us. making this year a hell lot more fun then I would have thought, I thought our elite classes would have been the only fun thing in store for us. I was so wrong. all of us had our new play toys. Perhaps we can have the most fun ever. making this year legendary.

And then we have the years after that. I could imagine each year being called out as some kind of marking of something amazing. Like the start of the great war. Or the day Ikuto lost his pants, or even The birth of the new queens.

We were going to rule this academy and I was sure of it. All i needed to know is how much of a fight the guys will put out.

I then remembered that Ikuto's first class and the ALL the other GUYS who shared our dormitory, first class was Poetry. well now this was going to be fun. I then and there decided to have fun with him in class.

Apparently so did Ikuto because when I got there the guys were plotting something... I just new it by how they we grouped up around Ikuto's desk.

As I took my seat near the window 2nd seat in my row, I took a side glance looking at where Ikuto was sitting. He was sitting in the the middle of the class room where all the kids that fawned over him could easily get to him. Then I had my group of friends who were writing some notes for poetry for me to make some of my classic parodies. Being one of my specialties of making fun of people or things in poetry by using my famous rhyming and classic use of famous older poems. I was going to screw with Ikuto today and it was going to feel great.

The bell rang cutting off my thoughts and straightening up in my seat putting my attention towards the teacher.

**Ikuto's pov**

"Ok in class today we are going to be writing poems about someone else in the class. Meaning one of your classmates. Once you are done we will be sharing your poems! So please begin you have about a half hour." We all started to do our work, and I smirked. Oh Amu you are not going to like my poem. Enjoy these last minutes Amu cause me and the guys have been planning for a while now and I'm going to f*** you to hell

**Back in Amu's POV**

I smirked. Oh Ikuto is NOT going to enjoy my poems.

**Time skip half an hour later!**

"Okay class time to read your poems!" After everyone read there poems it was my turn. I smirked standing up. clearing my throat and taking a quick glance back at Ikuto smiling evilly.

" My poem is for Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"My love for you is like a rose. one that's dead, and never grows." Students started chuckling now, but Ikuto was glaring at the back of my head. This got him mad and I knew it cause he always flirted with me thinking I was somewhat going nearer and nearer to falling in love with him. Well sorry Ikuto-_Koi _but it ain't happening. I was about to continue till he stood up.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. God made me pretty what the hell happened to you?" My eyes widened as I whirled around to face him I was now **officially** _PIST._ Did he seriously want to go there? Everyone was laughing at me and I knew I had to do something! Even a chuckle escaped the teacher's lips! _Oh hell no! you are going to bloody die today, IKUTO._

"With beauty you flow with grace. If only you could hide your face." Everyone was full out laughing now looking back and forth between us. I smirked, and Ikuto got even more mad. Only to hide it with his act. Just like I was doing, but we could see through each other and we both knew that we really starting to push each others buttons.

"I love your smile, face, and eyes. Damn I'm good at telling lies!" Oh... fuck him!

"My feelings for you, no words can tell except for maybe: GO TO HELL!" By now the class was rolling on the floor with laughter. But it was just insignificant background noise for me as my attention was focused on Ikuto. I could hear the blood rushing through my body and felt hatred towards him.

"Dimes are silver, pennies are brass. why does your face look like your ass" I added on provoking him. Oh how I was going to pound his face in to the ground

"Roses are red violets are black why is your chest as flat as my back?" Everyone was cracking up, and I was pist!_I DID NOT HAVE A BLOODY FLAT CHEST_ I raged. I stood up on the table, and ripped open my uniform shirt. Under it was a band that wrapped around my chest to hide it. It was over my under shirt so no bare skin fell out. I took it off, and revealed my chest that was under my tight undershirt. Although my under shirt was kind of wrinkly after being wrapped up it still showed my perfect figure. Everyone stared at me shocked.

"Shove that up your ass, pervert! And one more thing! Roses are red violets are blue I have 5 fingers the middle one's for you!" I stuck up my middle finger, and walked out the class room. I heard a lot of:

'Damn she's hot!' And ' 'She's sexy' it was irritating if you ask me! I walked around the corner bumping into someone. They fell on the floor, and I looked down. Horror filled my face. This girl looked HIDEOUS! Her spiral shoulder length red hair was the only OK thing about her! I gasped realizing I must have did this to her when I bumped into her! No human must look that ugly on their own! (Unless they made themselves look that way.) And this was saying something cause I'm a person who believes everyone is beautiful and amazing in their own ways.

"Oh god I'm sorry about what I did to your face!" She got up, and looked at me weird.

"What are you, like, talking about you, like, hit my shoulder!" she talked like a stereotypical cheerleader.

"You got to be kidding me. Your naturally that ugly?" I said sarcastically with venom leaking out of my words, laughing at every short breathe I could spare without.

"I mean did you make your self to look ugly or did your plastic surgeon mess up?" I stabbed at her. I honestly didn't feel in a good mood and how I was treating her was like shit, but I had a feeling that she was more of a bitch then I was being to her right now. and I was only being one because of my rotten hatred towards Ikuto at the moment.

"You will never forget the day you bumped into Saaya and said she was ugly you shall not forget get this...You...you smartical girl!" I couldn't stop laughing she was just so ugly and she just admitted it to, plus she was dumb and... I was right. I complete and utter bitch. I was kind of taken aback by her "smartical girl" comment. But that only made my laughing harder at her stupidity.

"I don't think ANYONE can! Your face is in their nightmares!"I continued with my jabs and stabs to her "cheerleader" pride. Infact I wouldn't be surprised if she was a cheerleader.

Everyone around me started laughing. I realized people actually saw what was happening. Some were looking out side the windows of their class room others were walking to another class or getting a drink from the foutain near by. some were even coming out of the wash rooms to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I got to go my eyes are starting to hurt, the pain of your ugliness hurt my eyes and your pathetic taunts hurts my ears!" I said trying to escape her raging and burst of fury that I was ignoring up until I saw her taking her high heeled show to through at me when I said she was in peoples nightmares. I _RAN_ into the Bathroom in hopes I wouldn't turn to stone by her medusa like eyes.

I fixed up my shirt and slashed water on my eyes trying to cleanse them I then went to my next 3 classes.

My other class I had next had Nagihiko and Kukai in it who was somehow so much like an older brother to me, we had loads of fun horsing around in Gym class. We paired up in team of three and started playing three on three basketball matches throughout gym class. In my class after that I had Kairi he was in my computer sciences class and damn he was good at programming computers The teacher made us a pair since I was doing designing and him Programming our project we got. It was somewhat awkward for the first half of class until we came to the fact that we could use this time to learn each others weaknesses and more. So we ended up challenging practically everything that we could have a bet on or make the other falter. A full out war between us broke out in COmputer sciences that class. Tormenting each other by trying to outdo each other. in the end we completed the project in one class and ended up getting a 100% out of our project. unfortunately for us the teacher was so pleased she made us permanent partners for the rest of the semester. Just brilliant.

The last class was the worst. It. Was. Hell! There was some creepy gay looking dude who was there when we met the guys of our dorm...OMG he was one of out dorm mates!

Tadagay I think his name was?

Well he was hitting on me! Ugh!He had this creepy little smile. he was annoying and kept on making me do things I didn't want to. He even tried to get me go on a date with him, that is until I decided I couldn't take the pairing the teacher made and made the teacher switch my partner to Naddie.

Soon the bell rang and I ran out of the class room towards my locker getting my Lunch money and shoving all my books inside.

I left Naddie behind because she had some concerns she wanted to tell the teacher. Meaning his teaching style, how he partnered some of the worst kids with even worse kids making their grades go horridly down wards. Ah her caring and obnoxious personality was great.

**xxx**

I walked into lunch room and sat down with the other girls and we all started to laugh our heads off of what happened in class.

Well since someone videoed us in our war of poetry it was the talk of the school. and the person had a good seat of us to. so the video wasn't half bad. they must have had a HD camera to cause it was like a movie shot.

I wanted to thank that person so I felt like I should find out who sat on the row next to us. I knew they had a steady hand and a good phone camera. Probably a Android or a Iphone considering the students in the school were all a signed either a Iphone or Android because thats how the school worked. Everyone had to be able to get in contact with each other and have a way to call 911 in case of an emergency.

The school was rich and it took the best care of the students it could. taking all suggestions in and looking them over and putting some into action if they were good.

I snapped out of my thoughts of finding out who took the video as she looked closer she noticed a sheen in the video for a second. Like it was filmed out side a window.. the person who took the video was not one of her classmates. It was someone outside her class taking the video.

I slowly looked around me seeing People were smiling, debating who was better and people came up to high five me and stuff. Apparently no one has ever humiliated Ikuto. And I was turning into some big news for the whole school. Their new play toy or idol.

But I just couldn't figure out who took that video

Considering I didn't go to school with all of them until this year. Most of these kids were in school with each other when they were in kindergarten or grade 1. I didn't know them and I would have to get to know a lot of people if I wanted my answer.

And I sure as hell wanted it.

xXx

That night we found a message on all the girls' beds from "the crimson flower"...

Haru: Thank you to Devil'z-play-room / RosarioXX for letting me use the poem in her story World Of War. -Chapter one. She has a amazing story so you all shoul check her stuff out!

I loved it so thank you again RosarioXX.

Amu: and yes I forgot to say that I LOVED this CHAPPIE sooo much!. Thank you so much for that poem war it made my day. making Ikuto live in hell was spectacular

Haruka: Sorry for the language in this chapter, this story is rated Teen not K+. And it wasn't pointless when the characters are that pissed they have a right, -I'm not saying swearing is good. It's very bad. KIDS DO NOT SWEAR-. It's not like they randomly swear because they dropped a pencil or because they had to breathe the air around them naturally.

I kept on writing this chapter and editing it so much It ended up in the 2,500 word range and it was originally only 900 words or so haha...


End file.
